Maximum Spy
by Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia
Summary: (Currently rewriting) Max, Iggy and Nudge are secret agents. After Max gets hurt, they get relocated. Max has to face the biggest mission yet... True Love?


**REWRITE:**

**Hey guys, I decided to rewrite ALL my FanFictions. Yes, I'm crazy…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

I slip through the window, my brother behind me.

"Hawk, you'll wanna take a left at the end of the hall," a voice, Tech, crackles in my ear. I grunt quietly in response. I motion for my older brother to follow me.

I see Pyro smirk from his place next to me. I quirk and eyebrow before speeding off down the halls, Tech ordering me where to turn and which doors to sneak through. Pyro attempts to sprint as fast as me. Though, he can't. It's a power of mine.

"Ok Hawk. I've already hacked the cages, lets go! I'll be trying to stop whitecoats," Tech says in my ear. Pyro grins at me.

"Here we are Hawk, ready to get started?" He asks, whipping out his light grey wings. My own white and brown speckled wings unfurl themselves. A few children inside the cages cower and others move closer. After all, we're like them.

You see, me, Pyro and Tech are all avian hybrids with only 2 percent bird and the rest human. We escaped from The School years ago with the help of our good friend Roger, who just so happens to be a hybrid himself and the owner of a company, a company for secret agents for hybrids to defeat our one common enemy-Itex, the ones who captured us and made us how we are.

"Hey little man," I whisper, coaxing the little boy out of his cage. I'm here to help you get out of this place. His brown eyes are wide. "I'm Max," I say. He climbs into my arms. I move on to other cages. Kids slither, crawl and fly out. They all hover around Pyro and I as we get the last few kids out of cages.

There are some kids in cages, who refuse to wake up. I narrow my eyebrows and tighten my jaw. "Pyro, you ready?"

"Check," He says, giving me a dangerous grin.

"Lets go!" I say to all of the children. I scoop up two toddlers who look like a snake or fish hybrid. I smile down at them. Some kids climb up on me, gripping my clothes and long dirty blonde hair. Others brush their hands against me and run.

Pyro himself has a few children on him.

"Pyro!" I call to him.

"What?" He yells back, not looking over at me.

"Go ahead down! I have a plan!" I yell, nodding towards and open window down the hall. "Tech, get the trucks ready in the forest."

At this point, there are whitecoats starting to chase after us. Pyro whips out his wings and swoops out the window. He already has kids down on the ground, running to hide in the forest. I give the two children I'm holding to Pyro. He drops down and sets them on the ground and quickly explains to for them to run to the forest and find trucks.

I see a few kids with wings and tell them to go ahead and get out, taking kids if they can.

"Thank you," a girl at least ten says with tears in her eyes before she jumps out the window with butterfly wings, one child on each hip.

"Pyro!" I yell out the window. "I'm going back for more. Take care of these-"

An Eraser grabbing me and throwing me on the ground cuts me off. I quickly get up to my feet. Children cower behind me and flock to the window.

He snarls. "You aren't getting away from us this easy." He grabs my collar and pulls me close to him, his claw ripping my collar slightly. I glare up at him.

"That's what you think," I say, swiping his feet from under him. "Pyro," I scream. "Hurry! Meet me on the other side of the building!"

He scoops up more kids and flies out. I push a nerve in the back of the wolfman's neck, knocking him out.

The next minutes of me speeding to the next storing room is filled with flying fur.

I release more children, scooping some up. This holding cell has mostly dead creatures; they are younger than the last group. A large fraction of the children don't climb out.

"Hawk, Pyro! There are four main containment chambers! One on each side of the building, two on each floor of the building," Tech says

"Got it. Pyro, I've got the next few cells on this level. Then on the first we split up and let them out," I whisper in my mic.

"Got it, I'll be over in a second."

I crouch down to the young mutants. "Okay guys, my friend and I are going to get you out of here," I whisper to them. They look at me with large eyes.

Iggy suddenly burst through the window, grabbing as much young children he could. "Hawk, I need you to handle the Erasers."

"On it!" I say, herding the kids towards the door.

As soon as I open the door, thirty erasers are in front of me.

I frown, using my incredible speedy to knock down a few. I do a few roundhouse kicks to various Eraser's faces and necks. It's just a blur; my mind takes a while to catch up to my speed.

As I start to head down stairs when I'm hit. I gasp as I feel blood gush out of my leg.

**BAM**

**-Hex**


End file.
